Tirade
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Things get intense and dramatical. Written for the '30 words - 30 days' challenge.


Written for a self-set Kurt Hummel challenge to include 1 random dictionary word per day for 30 days. Dictionary word: tirade

**Pairing/Chars:** Kadam**  
****Words:** 802**  
****Genre:** general**  
****Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Things get intense and dramatical.

* * *

**Tirade**

"I see you've got your cases all packed," Kurt announced, fire blazing from his eyes. "Did you actually believe you I wouldn't notice? That you could just pack up and leave the country without a word?" He raised his chin, the question rhetorical and yet still demanding to be met.

Adam winced, turning away. It was clear he was afraid to answer, but that didn't stop Kurt from continuing his tirade. "And can nothing hold you here? Not our love, not your promises, not even the thought of what will happen to me once you leave? And you can't even wait for me to come home, to say goodbye properly, but try to sneak away and escape what I would have to say?"

Kurt let out a huffed breath, the fight leaving him. He turned to Adam with sadness on his face. "I know I have nothing official to bind you here; there's no law, no contract- but please, if I ever meant anything to you-"

At this, Adam turned sharply, giving Kurt a pleading look, begging him to stop wrenching out his heart.

"-if you ever loved me…if you were my boyfriend, my lover, and not just a guest and a passenger- stay with me. Don't leave me with nothing," Kurt finished, tears welling up in his eyes.

Adam looked troubled, tenting his brow and screwing his eyes tightly. His hands were trembling. He took a moment before straightening his shoulders and lifting his head to face Kurt.

"I can't deny that I loved you. I will love you for as long as I live. But I never tried to hide that I was leaving, and I never promised you I would stay. My home and my family have to be my priority now. Don't you feel the same way about yours? Would you leave your father if he needed you? I have to go. I have no choice. My love, I swear I am not leaving because I want to."

Throughout his declaration, Kurt had remained standing, turned away from Adam but glaring at him from over his shoulder with eyes that roved over his whole figure with a wordless stare. Then his fury broke: "So stay if you want to stay! You're your own man! Of course you have a choice! This is your life, our life, and you're letting it be governed by others. Why should they get a say in our happiness?" He scoffed, his mouth twisting into a bitter line. "But go if you must. I won't keep you here. _Go._ Go to your precious shores and your family." He threw up his hands in desperation and stepped closer to Adam. "But I hope you will lie awake at night and dream of me, and call out my name in the dark, and know that you will never regain what you left here – and I will hear you from overseas and I will. Laugh. At Your. Misery."

Adam gasped, and for a moment they just looked at each other, Kurt's eyes blazing with fury and Adam barely holding on but keeping the contact because it would be the last time he'd get the chance. Then, he stepped away and let out a long, shuddering breath.

Kurt lowered his script and walked up to his boyfriend, his hand coming up to rub the other man's shoulder blade. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked kindly. That last intense look had really worried him. Adam was still shaking a little.

Adam turned to him and smiled, but there were still tears in his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay," he replied, but his voice trembled and he quickly enveloped Kurt in his arms, pressing him tightly to his chest. "_I don't want to leave you_," he whispered, and Kurt patted his back.

"I know that, darling. I know." He kissed Adam's cheek and let go of him. "Do you want to go through your lines again?" He picked up the script.

Adam shook his head. "I don't think I can do that part again today."

Kurt smiled. "It was already very good, Adam. You really convinced me. You'll make a great Aeneas."

Adam chewed his lip shyly. "It's because of you. You should really audition for Dido, you have her passion and her fire, and you already know all the lines-"

Kurt shook his head. "It's a girl part, Adam. The director wants a traditional take and I'm _not_ doing it in drag." He smiled. "Besides, I can admire you much better from the audience, anyway. My leading man…"

Adam grinned back. "Do you really think I am leading man material?"

Kurt laughed. "Of course! Although…." he trailed off teasingly, his eyes glittering with mirth, "There's always the part of Mercury… you _would _look very cute in nothing but a loincloth and little winged sandals…"

* * *

[**Author's note**: The dialogue is based on Virgil's _The Aeneid; The Tragedy of Dido & Aeneas_ - one of my favourite classics. In the story, Aeneas, escaped from the destruction of Troy, is sent out by the gods to found Rome- but on his way, meets Dido and falls in love. He has to choose between duty & love, and like a proper Roman, chooses duty. He leaves Dido heartbroken, and she dies.]


End file.
